Gran
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Grăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Zoogdier | subsoorten = | lengte =1,60 meter | leeftijd = >80 jaar | voeding =Herbivoor | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Kinyen | gesproken =Gran | geschreven = | kolonies =Malastare Hok | affiliatie =Galactic Republic }} Gran waren zoogdieren van de planeet Kinyen in de Expansion Region. Fysiologie De Gran hadden een geelbruine huid. Zij hadden op hun hoofd drie ogen op stelen en diverse antenneachtige organen. De prominent aanwezige kaakbenen gaven de Gran een geitachtige uitstraling. Met de drie ogen konden de Gran meer kleuren onderscheiden dan de meeste humanoids, inclusief golflengten in het infrarood. Als gevolg van hun gezichtsvermogen beleefden de Gran veel plezier door visuele stimulatie, de meeste decoratie was in felle kleuren. Ook konden ze de emotionele toestand van een soortgenoot opmerken door subtiele veranderingen in lichaamswarmte en huidskleur. Een vrouwelijke Gran had drie borsten, en jongen kregen borstvoeding. Mutatie thumb|left|Gran met mutatie Een aantal Gran leed onder een genetische mutatie die de voeten en handen aantastte. De mutatie zorgde ervoor dat een Gran misvormde handen en voeten had, met dikkere vingers en tenen dan normaal. Hoewel de mutatie niet voor veel problemen zorgde bij de dagelijkse bezigheden van een Gran, kwamen individuen met de mutatie in een sociaal isolement terecht. Een Gran met deze mutatie deed er alles aan om het te verbergen door het dragen van handschoenen of verband. Wetenschappers op Kinyen ontwikkelden als reactie op dit probleem genetische therapiën om de mutatie al in de baarmoeder te genezen. Cultuur De Gran ontwikkelden zich uit herkauwende herbivoren. Ze hadden twee magen en aten langzaam om te kunnen genieten van de smaken. Voor een Gran kon de maaltijd het grootste gedeelte van de dag in beslag nemen, waarna ze twee of drie dagen geen voedsel hoefden te nuttigen. Gran leefden vooral van Goatgrass. De eetgewoonten van de Gran reflecteerden de geduldige en bescheiden aard. Ze stonden bekend als een vredige en vriendelijke species. Gran klaagden zelden en hadden over het algemeen een postieve houding ten opzichte van de situaties waarin zij zich bevonden. Gran waren niet gewelddadig, hoewel ze vochten om zichzelf te beschermen, en de personen om zich heen, en waren daar goed in. De Gran waren in weinig oorlogen betrokken, de enige strijd die zij werkelijk gevochten hebben was met de Dug op Malastare, toen zij deze planeet koloniseerden. Gran hielden ervan om te kletsen en nieuwe personen te ontmoeten. Eenmaal in een conversatie was het moeilijk om een Gran te laten stoppen met praten. Gran hielden ervan om over anderen te leren en stelden vaak veel vragen, soms tot vervelens toe. Zij werden door niet-pacifisten vaak beschuldigd van het feit dat ze te vaak preken gaven over het pacifisme. thumb De samenleving van de Gran was socialistisch, de behoeften van de bevolking als geheel kwamen altijd boven de behoeften van een individu. Om de samenleving in balans te houden werd elke Gran getraind voor een specifieke functie. Iedereen droeg zijn of haar steentje bij voor het grotere goed, terwijl politici de welvaart en technologie efficiënt verdeelden over de gemeenschap. Politieke debatten waren zeldzaam en erg langzaam wanneer zij wel voorkwamen, gezien elk punt intensief besproken werd om zo weinig mogelijk personen te schaden met een beslissing. Gran waren ook in zekere mate religieus, een godin die aanbeden werd was Doellin, godin van geluk. In een spiritueel verleden speelden de Gran muziek op de Gran Wind Drums. Kudde De vreedzame en evenwichtige houding was volgens Gran geleerden zowel biologisch als cultureel. De Gran waren oorspronkelijk afkomstig uit de berggebieden van Kinyen, waar ze werden opgejaagd door predatoren. Als natuurlijk overlevingsmechanisme gingen ze in grote kuddes leven, waar ze door de grote aantallen relatief veilig waren. Zij lieten andere nooit alleen en leerden hierdoor grote waarde te hechten aan hun metgezellen en op elkaar te vertrouwen voor veiligheid. Deze eigenschap bleef bestaan in de evolutie van de Gran. Een Gran werd zelden alleen gezien, en zonder de aanwezigheid van andere Gran zou een individu op den duur gek worden of sterven van eenzaamheid. Wanneer twee Gran een band aangingen was dat voor het leven, als één Gran uit het stel stierf volgde de ander meestal binnen een aantal dagen. Gran reisden in groepen, en de Gran die in hun eentje waren, hadden meestal een misdaad begaan waardoor zij verbannen werden uit de gemeenschap. Geschiedenis thumb|[[Kinyen (l) en Malastare ®]] thumb|[[Ask Aak]] Op het moment dat de Gran voor het eerst in aanraking kwamen met de Old Republic, zorgde het contact met het universum buiten Kinyen voor verwarring binnen de samenleving. Veel Gran verlieten hun thuiswereld om andere planeten te koloniseren, zoals Malastare en Hok, en er vielen grote gaten in de gebalanceerde gemeenschap. In reactie op dit feit verboden de politici op Kinyen iedereen om de wereld te verlaten zonder toestemming, en zij legden ook een verbod op bezoeken van buitenwerelders in de leefgemeenschappen van de Gran. De Gran realiseerden plaatsen voor buitenstaanders in de steden van Kinyen. Hoewel het verlaten van de wereld illegaal was, waren er toch een aantal gevallen bekend van Gran Jedi in deze tijden. Politiek De Old Republic verzoenden zich met de geïsoleerde houding, om de Gran zich zo te laten aanpassen aan de extreme veranderingen die zij moesten confronteren. De gemeenschap op Malastare was vrijer dan die op Kinyen. De Gran hadden op Malastare de macht over de oorspronkelijke bewoners, de Dug. Deze wereld werd geregeerd door het Gran Protectorate, een invloedrijke groep Gran waaruit alle vertegenwoordigers voor de Galactic Senate kwamen, zoals de bekende Senators Aks Moe en Ask Aak. De leiders van Malastare werden beschermd door de Malastare Special Service. De vertegenwoordigers van het Protectorate in de Senate schaarden zich tijdens de Clone Wars achter de Republic. Senators Moe en Aak waren beiden lid van het Loyalist Committee. Toen het Galactic Empire aan de macht kwam, kwamen de Gran onder controle van de Emperor. Voor hun eigen bescherming trokken de Gran zich wederom terug op hun thuiswereld. Zij waren echter niet lang veilig. Nadat een bombardement van het Empire een stand met de grond gelijk had gemaakt, moest de bevolking buigen naar de wil van het Empire en begonnen veel Gran uit zichzelf Kinyen te verlaten. Na de Battle of Endor (EU) Na de val van het Galactic Empire zocht de New Republic weer contact met de Gran, en de samenleving opende zich weer. De Gran gingen producten verhandelen van hun vruchtbare wereld en importeerden nieuwe technologieën. Gran werden weer vaak gezien als toeristen in het universum, hoewel ze nog altijd in groepen reisden. Tijdlijn thumb *c. 10000 BBY: De Gran beginnen hun geschiedenis *c. 8000 BBY: De Gran koloniseren de planeten Malastare en Hok *c. 7000 BBY: De Gran en Dug sluiten een vredesovereenkomst op Malastare *c. 1000 BBY: Oprichting van het Gran Protectorate *22 BBY (13:3:28): Vertegenwoordigers van de Gran gaan bij het Loyalist Committee *22 BBY (13:4:4): Moordaanslag op Aks Moe Bekende Gran Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Hostage Crisis Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Gran in de Databank *Palpatine forms Loyalist Committee op HNN *Tales from Jabba’s Palace *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Gran category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren